Mind Game
by the lola
Summary: Daphne's internal battle. Trying to keep hold of her sanity while cheating on Blaise, and being abused by Lucius. She wants to disappear. / Blaise is trying to hold on to Daphne as she slips away into insanity. 2 shot.
1. Daphne

A/N- Okay, so this is pretty sad! I've wanted to write something like this for ages. **The Paramour Challenge **gave me that inspiration! Try it out guys! I think I can rate this T? Please tell me if you disagree. Anyway, my theme was Pleasure, and my prompts were Rough, Phantom, Contempt, Plead and Indifference. Some are more subtle than others. The phantom one is used as the voices in her head- wasn't sure what to do with that one so yeah. Sorry about the really long authors note!

**Hope you all enjoy, review review review!**

* * *

With every slap, every pain inflicted, she became bound closer to him. He didn't want to hurt her, just to remind her. Remind her of her place.

They would have sex. He would cause pain. She'd rock in the corner, trying to console herself. He'd slap her; tell her all the worthless things she was. A reminder to keep strong.

Through the torment, all her heart could feel was pleasure.

It was a cycle. She couldn't escape.

Wake up, sometimes in the wrong bed.

_Worthless._

Skip breakfast.

_Worthless. _

Try and clean, or cook, or do anything.

_Worthless._

Skip more meals.

_Worthless. _

A blank phone call with Astoria.

_Worthless. _

Meetings with psychologists.

_Worthless. _

Sneak away to Lucius.

_Worthless. _

Adultery.

_Worthless. _

Slip back into bed with Blaise. Get no sleep.

_Worthless._

Plead with him not to send her to rehab, to hospital. She wasn't insane.

_Worthless though._

She had a fight with Blaise. He only wanted her to get _better._ Better? She didn't understand.

"This is what you deserve."

"You disgust me."

"Weak."

Lucius' words were always hammering at her skull. She always had to go back to him.

She couldn't stop.

He opened the door. Looked at her through half lidded eyes. Walked off, door wide open.

_He wants you here. Prove your worth. _

Pain. Pain again. Why did it always give her body so much pain, but her heart so much pleasure?

He was done. He walked out. "Sort yourself out. Half an hour."

_Come on Daphne, don't be weak. _

She crawled on the floor, into _her _corner. The voices were coming, shallow whispers turning into screeches.

She covered her ears, trying to shut them out.

_The voices are always here._

Their screams turned into her own, as she rocked, arms clinging to her skeletal legs like her mind to its sanity.

He came up, pulled her hands away from her ears. She was disconnected. He stroked her hair, the indifference gone from his eyes for a fraction of a second.

Lucid again, she ran. She always ran.

This time, Blaise was awake.

"Where've you been?"

She couldn't talk.

He was going to hurt her.

He was going to be the same.

Her screams echoed through the house as he scooped her up and brought her to their bed.

She curled up into a tiny ball, she wanted to disappear.

He tried to make her eat. She refused. She wanted to disappear.

_Worthless. Fat. Ugly. Whore. Disgusting. _

_Die._

She tried to die. She wanted too. Blaise just wouldn't let her go.

_Lucius. You need Lucius._

She screamed at the voices to go away.

She was stuck in her twisted world of insanity.

"Help, Daphne. You need help."


	2. Blaise

A/N- Well, I just thought I'd include Blaises POV. Hope it's enjoyed!

* * *

He missed the slightly frail, slightly unhinged, but beautiful and enchanting Daphne Greengrass.

He hoped she might come back one day.

He wanted to be there, with her, when she did.

But she wasn't the same.

It started when her parents died. All she did was cry. She didn't speak for two weeks.

He didn't know what to do.

Astoria couldn't help.

Draco couldn't help.

Even Pansy couldn't help.

"She isn't the same." Was all they had to offer.

At first, she tried to hide it from him. He knew what he heard though. She wasn't sick.

Just sick of life.

He couldn't let her go though.

It happened a lot, he'd propose that they do something. She'd nod along with that glazed look in her eyes.

She would never be home though.

He'd wait for hours, and then fall asleep.

After all, where does a mad girl go?

There are only so many places.

She was always- well, mostly there in the morning.

Some days she'd shine brightly, making breakfast and cleaning like everything was normal.

She'd even _kiss _him.

Mostly she gave up on hiding it.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

She'd always shake her head.

"What are you going to do today?"

A shrug.

"Did you speak to Astoria yesterday?"

A nod.

"Will you speak to her today?"

Another nod.

"Did you eat last night?"

A mechanical nod. _No then._

"The psychologist is coming over at four, okay?"

Another nod.

She never opened up to them though.

He wanted to know what went on in her head, because it was clear she was still sane.

Well, _mostly._

She had her moments, she was still holding on though.

Frail little angel.

His heart ached to see her like this.

The same routine every morning.

The same cycle day in day out.

Sometimes he would get some speech, but it became less and less.

"Where did you go last night then Daphne?" _After all, how many places can a mad girl go?_

"Mm… a walk." Her voice was hoarse; as it usually was on the rare times he heard it.

"You going to eat that?"

"I'm not really hungry."

He couldn't get angry at her. This wasn't her fault.

"Please eat. You look ill."

"No."

"Well talk to me at least?"

"I am…"

Suddenly she was gone again, no words out of her for another week.

She only came home one night. Only was in bed in the morning in four.

The bruises on her emaciated body didn't escape his notice.

The blood and scratches didn't either.

He tried to get her into the bath. She only screamed till he let go.

He was loosing her. _Please come back to me._

He snapped. He was scared, frustrated, nervous and hopelessly in love with his crazy girl.

"Daphne, talk to me! I know you can talk, you talk to Astoria everyday!" He yelled. He didn't mean to, but he did.

She was feeling particularly good this day. "Maybe Blaise, I don't _want _to talk to you!" She spat, actually mustering up some malice.

"You are going crazy!" It felt so good to get his anger out to a lucid Daphne.

"I am not crazy! I don't _need _help, I am fine! If I don't want to eat, I won't, if I don't want to talk to the shitty psychologists, I won't! And if I don't want to talk to you, I won't!" She screeched, and he finally felt like he had her back.

"I knew you were in there. Please don't leave. Don't crawl back into your mind. Stay out here, with me."

"I love you." She mumbled, as pulled her coat on over her slip.

He could see that she didn't. He didn't care.

He thought maybe he'd done it, maybe she was back. They could be happy now.

When she came back, he knew how very wrong he had been.

"Where've you been?" He was worried, she'd been gone nearly all night, and he'd had to wait up this time.

She didn't speak.

She looked terrified.

Her eyes were wide.

Her whole body was trembling.

She'd never looked so far gone in the whole time he'd known her.

He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to the bed.

Silent tears ran down his face as she thrashed and screeched the whole time.

She was in their bed, but it offered no consolation. Her eyes were closed, but she was whispering angrily under her breath.

She curled up so small she was practically drowned in their duvet.

"Eat."

No response.

No nod.

No shaking of her head.

No shrugging of shoulders.

No response.

He didn't leave her.

He watched her all night.

All he did was leave for ten minutes for a fucking shower.

She was sprawled on the bed, mutilated wrists and empty medication bottles.

He healed her, but all she did was scream.

Screamed through the day.

The night.

She lost her voice, but still she tried to scream.

He couldn't let her live like this anymore.

He _needed _her back, or he'd go as crazy as her.

"Help, Daphne. You need help."


End file.
